Detras De Esa Sonrisa
by Zaracu-Senpai
Summary: Un solo gesto, puede enamorar a una persona, un secreto, un problema, un solo destino es lo que le espera a Hayate, aun así, ella les demostrara a Carim que siempre hay soluciones en la vida. Una lagrima, un resultado. ¡El destino me sonríe! Un mapache abandonado que requiere dueño que le de cariño.


**_Diclaimer: Ni MSLN, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de su respectivo autor._**

 _ **DETRAS DE ESA SONRISA (One-Shot)**_

Hayate Yagami se encontraba en el hospital, esperando a que la doctora saliera con sus resultados, paciente y tranquila se encontraba en esa sala de espera. Al fin la enfermera le entrega sus resultados. Hayate agradece y luego se despide para irse a su casa. Al llegar, cierra la puerta de su habitación y suspira al ver el sobre en sus manos.

Los resultados de sus recientes estudios han llegado ya a sus manos, traga grueso mientras abre los resultados. Comienza a leerlos y su cuerpo se tensa ante lo que lee.

– ¿Así que mis sospechas eran ciertas? Aunque esperaba un poco más de tiempo – Dice con voz queda antes de romper los resultados y echarlos la basura.

– Bueno, creo que por hoy me tomaré el día libre – Exclama para luego llamar a la oficina para explicar su ausencia. Ya teniendo el permiso, decide ir a pasear un poco. Al salir de casa se encuentra a Nanoha.

– Hola Nanoha – Saluda alegremente.

– Hola Hayate-chan – Nanoha se le queda viendo por un momento – Que extraño que no usaras honoríficos.

– ¡Ah! ¿Te molesto que te llamará sólo por tu nombre? – Nanoha niega con la cabeza. – Para nada, es más me alegra que me llames sólo por mi nombre.

– Y ¿Fate? ¿No está contigo?

– No, hoy tenía una reunión, así que quedamos en encontrarnos en un sitio.

– ¡Ustedes dos! Deberían de confesarse y salir como pareja.

– H-Hayate-chan... ¿Cómo puedes decir? No es tan sencillo – Nanoha hace un puchero al decir lo último.

– Está bien, está bien, vayan a su ritmo – Hayate Sonríe ante el puchero de su amiga - Bueno, que te diviertas en tu "Cita" con Fate.

– Mou~ Hayate~chan ¿Podrías dejar de molestarme? – Hayate sólo sonrió ante el comentario de su amiga – Algún día, dejaré de molestarte – Acaricia la cabeza de Nanoha - Bueno, me voy, suerte y nos vemos luego.

– Adiós Hayate-chan, nos vemos luego – Nanoha se aleja de Hayate, quien se tapa la cara con sus manos, tratando de alejar los pensamientos que invaden su mente.

– ¡Seguiré con mi paseo! – Hayate camina muy tranquilamente, observa todo a su alrededor. – ¡Todo me parece tan bello! – En eso ve pasar a la chica que robó su corazón. Y la que está siempre en sus pensamientos.

– ¡Es extraño que el mapache pervertido no esté de Casanova!

– Hay veces en las que un poco de soledad es buena para darte cuenta de algunas cosas que son importantes en tu vida... Pero que casi siempre le restamos importancia.

– ¡Eso es aún más extraño! Viniendo de ti.

– Preguntare lo que pregunto cada vez que nos encontramos ¿Te gustaría pasear conmigo?

– Y yo te responderé lo mismo que todas las veces que me lo preguntas. ¡No! No me agradas, eres una Casanovas... Un mapache pervertido. Así que con permiso, me retiro, adiós – Dicho eso la chica se marcha.

– ¡Ah! Carim... Algún día haré que aceptes pasear conmigo – Hayate piensa al ver alejar a esa chica de cabellos rubios, en eso sus ojos se cruzan por algo que hay en una tienda – ¡Oh! Una máscara de mapache, la compraré.

El paseo de Hayate culmina, no sin antes ir al lago, al llegar a la orilla d lago, se tira de espaldas en el suelo, admirando el bello paisaje.

– ¡Esto es tan bello! Tan relajante – Exclama mientras se coloca la máscara.

– ¡Un mapache se escapó del zoológico! – Dice una bella voz la cual Hayate reconoce muy bien.

– ¡El destino me sonríe! Un mapache abandonado que requiere dueño que le de cariño.

– En verdad te ves como un verdadero mapache – Ríe Carim al ver a Hayate con la máscara.

– Si andar la máscara logra hacerte sonreír de esa manera tan bella, juro que no me quitó la máscara en toda mi vida – Ante ese comentario Carim de sonrojó.

– Seguro le dices lo mismo a todas las que conquistas.

– Para nada, sólo las halago por su belleza física, pero carecen de bella espiritual. Tú vas más allá de eso, tu belleza es tanto física como espiritual.

– ¡Me halaga que pienses eso de mí! – Carim sonríe, Hayate la observa detenidamente.

– Esa bella sonrisa ha logrado terminar de enamorarme, Carim Gracia... ¡Me has enamorado con tu sonrisa y tu corazón! – Al oír eso Carim de sonroja violentamente y aparta la mirada.

– ¿Acaso tratas de enamorarme?

– ¡Por favor! No te enamores de mí... No soy la persona indicada para ti, una mujer tan bella e inteligente como tú, merece a alguien mucho mejor en su vida.

– ¡Quítate la máscara! Quiero ver tu rostro... Aún no creo que quien está hablado sea Hayate Yagami.

– Pues lo soy – Hayate se levanta del suelo y se quita la máscara – ¿Lo ves? Soy Hayate Yagami – Sonríe para luego ver al cielo.

Carim observa a Hayate, hay algo en ella que no sienta bien, la Hayate que Carim siempre ha visto es muy diferente a la que observa en esos momentos.

– ¿Que ha pasado? ¿Parece como si fueran dos Hayates? ¡La Casanova y la que tengo aquí enfrente!

– Puede ser que seamos dos Hayates diferentes – Hayate deja de ver al cielo y mira a Carim a los ojos - ¿Saldrías de paseo con la Hayate que tienes enfrente?

— No lo sé, déjame pensarlo.

— Entonces es un "Quizás" - Carim Sonríe mientras Asiste con la cabeza.

— Bueno, entonces dame tu número - Carim saca el celular.

— Claro

Y así intercambian números, para luego despedirse y tomar distintos caminos. Mientras camina Carim piensa en lo que acababa de pasar.

— ¡Debí haberla rechazo! Pero... Me hizo tan feliz lo que me dijo... Fue tan sincera que no me atreví a decirle que no.

Pensó hasta que llegó a su casa, en donde sus pensamientos se estimaron, ya vería el destino que hacer con ellas dos.

Hayate también había llegado a su casa, sólo que ella también llegó Pensando.

— Tiene una bella sonrisa... Pero esconde algo... Detrás de esa sonrisa hay algo oculto. ¿Qué será?

Una llama la saca de sus pensamientos, al ver el nombre sonríe, es su amiga Nanoha quien le habla.

— Hola Nanoha ¿A qué debo el placer de una llamada de tan bella mujer a estas horas de la noche?

— Hayate-chan... Vas hacer que me sonroje.

— Jajaja me gustaría pero no seré yo quien tenga esa dicha, ya que ese sonrojo debe de ser sólo de Fate.

— Bien, pues déjame decirte que ella y yo ya somos pareja, se me confesó hoy en la tarde.

— ¡Oh! NanoFate... Sabía que tendría que pasar, me alegro mucho por ustedes dos. Mañana me tendrán que dar detalles.

— Gracias Hayate-chan y claro que mañana te daremos más detalles. Pasa buenas noches.

— Pasa buenas noches Nanoha.

La llamada termina y Hayate Sonríe ampliamente, estaba feliz de que por fin sus amigas del alma fueran felices.

— Me hubiera gustado lograr sentar cabeza y casarme... Pero eso no es posible en mi caso — Dice con un poco de tristeza — Mejor me voy a dormir, mañana es otro día.

Y así Hayate se va a su habitación, a esperar otro día más de su vida.

Otro día, ya es de mañana, el sonido de los pájaros y la fresca brisa lo demuestran. Hayate Yagami se encontraba alistándose para salir, cuando una llamada en su celular la distrae. Sonríe ampliamente al ver el nombre de la persona que llama.

— ¿A qué se debe ese hermoso milagro de recibir una llamada de tan bella dama?

— Deja los halagos para alguien más ¿Tienes planes para este día?

— No, ninguno.

— Podemos salir, es sábado y no tengo nada que hacer.

— Por supuesto, será un gran honor para mí.

— Nos vemos en el lago en una hora ¿Te parece?

— Claro, ahí estaré.

— Bueno, entonces así quedamos, nos vemos Hayate.

— Nos vemos más tarde Carim.

Al terminar la llamada, Hayate brinca de alegría.

— ¡Al fin! Puedo salir con ella — Mira la máscara que está en la mesa — ¡Mi deseo es verla sonreír! Así que haré todo lo posible por hacerla reír, aunque tenga que usar todos mis métodos para ello.

Tomo la máscara y salió de su casa, hacia el lago, al llegar se tiro de espalda al suelo, mirando el cielo.

— Siempre he visto al cielo, ¿Siempre ha sido tan hermoso? — Hayate sonrió un poco, pero luego la silueta de alguien la saco de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Te gusta mucho ver el cielo?

— Por supuesto que sí, y ahora que estás tú, se ve mucho más hermoso.

— ¡Me sorprendes! Creí que eras más cerrada, y que sólo elogiabas a las mujeres para conquistarlas... Pero veo que eres muy sincera en tus palabras.

— Créeme, lo que pensabas de mí, es lo que yo soy, una Casanova que usa todo lo que sabe para conquistar... Un mapache pervertido — Al decir eso se puso la máscara e hizo sonidos de mapache.

— Jajajajaja ¡Eres muy graciosa! — Carim reía al ver lo que Hayate hacía.

— Bella dama, su sonrisa es muy hermosa, pero sería mucho más hermosa si fuera más sincera.

— ¿Eh? ¿Cómo que más sincera?

— Hay algo en tu corazón que no te deje sonreír de manera sincera, sonríes de manera algo forzada.

— ¿Acaso puedes ver en mi corazón? Porque has acertado — Carim miro a Hayate quien se quitó la máscara para verla a los ojos.

— Se nota en tus bellos ojos y en tu hermosa sonrisa... Me gustaría saber qué tiene así a ti corazón ¿Si se puede saber, claro está?

Carim dudo por un momento el si contarle la razón de su tristeza a Hayate, ya que aún no estaba segura de si era de confianza. Aunque había algo en su corazón que le decía que ella era de confianza.

— Mis padres me van a casar con alguien, sólo por dinero.

— ¡Oh! Vaya, ¿No puedes negarte?

— Tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar si me niego — Carim comenzó a llorar, Hayate por instinto la abrazo.

— ¡No llores Carim! Hallarás la solución, ya lo verás — Hayate abrazo más fuerte a Carim, quien había correspondido el abrazo. Así pasaron varios minutos.

— ¿Ya te sientes mejor? — Pregunto Hayate al separarse de Carim.

— Si, ya estoy mejor, gracias por escucharme — Dijo Carim tímidamente y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejías.

— Cuando quieras hablar, aquí estoy yo — Hayate le dedicó una sonrisa lo cual provocó que Carim se sonrojaran más.

— Y ¿Qué quieres hacer en esta salida? — Pregunto Carim tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

— ¿Te parece si nos quedamos aquí viendo el cielo?

— Por supuesto.

Entre pláticas y observando el cielo, pasaron toda la mañana, luego de eso fueron a comer y pasearon un buen rato, hasta que llegó la noche.

Hayate acompaño a Carim hasta su casa.

— Gracias por la salida, ¿Podemos repetirlo en otra ocasión?

— Siempre que quieras Carim.

— Entonces estamos en contacto.

Carim se despidió de Hayate con un beso en la mejía, lo cual sorprendió a Hayate, luego Carim cerró la puerta. Dejando a Hayate muy emocionada. Quien se fue a su casa mientras silbaba y brincaba un poco.

 _6 meses después._

La relación entre Carim y Hayate había prosperado mucho. Pasaban horas conversando y Carim ya no se notaba tan triste, todo era gracias a Hayate. Quien buscada de mil maneras verla feliz.

Al mismo tiempo, Hayate se sentía cada día más débil, lo sabía muy bien, la hora de despedirse de todos estaba próxima, le dolía mucho, pero hasta ahora había mantenido el secreto de su enfermedad, pero le estaba resultando muy difícil ya el mantenerlo en secreto.

— Creo que ya llegó el momento de decirles a toda la verdad — Pensó Hayate mientras escribía un reporte.

El toque de la puerta la despertó de sus pensamientos.

— Hayate, ¿Puedo pasar?

— Claro Carim, ¡Pasa!

Carim entró a la oficina de Hayate.

— ¿Estas ocupada?

— No, para nada - Dijo al dejar el reporte - Dime ¿A que debo tan grata visita? Dime ¿Quieres hablar con Hayate? — Se señaló a si misma — O ¿Quieres hablar con el mapache pervertido? — Saco la máscara y se la puso.

Carim sonrió por las ocurrencias de Hayate — Quiero hablar con Hayate... Es sobre mis padres... Ellos... - Carim estaba Pálida y muy nerviosa.

— ¿Qué ocurre? Carim... ¡Me estas asustando!

— Ya tienen la fecha de mi boda... Y no sé qué hacer, ya que yo estoy enamorada... ¡Estoy enamorada de ti! — Rompió en llanto.

Las palabras de Carim fueron como dagas clavadas en su corazón, Hayate estaba enamorada de Carim, se lo había dejado muy claro en múltiples ocasiones... Pero jamás pensó que Carim se enamora de ella.

— Carim... Te dije que yo no soy la persona indicada para ti... ¡Te lo dije repetidas veces!

— ¿Cómo querías que no me enamora de ti? Me escuchas, me comprendes y siempre estás ahí para mí... Dime ¿PORQUE PENSANSTE QUE NO ME IBA A ENAMORAR? - Hayate agacho la cabeza.

— Lo siento... Pero no puedo aceptar tus sentimientos... Ya que hay algo que tu no sabes de mi...

— ¿Que? ¿Que estas ocultando?

— Carim... Yo... Me estoy muriendo... Puede que sólo me quedé uno o dos meses... Quizá menos — Hayate trataba de no llorar, pero le estaba costando mucho.

— ¿Que? H-Hayate ¿Porque no lo dijiste antes? - Carim era un mar de lágrimas.

— ¡No quería preocupar a nadie!

— Hayate... ¿Podrías dejarme estar a tu lado? — Se abrazó a Hayate quien se sorprendió por la petición de Carim.

— Carim... No hagas esto más difícil para ti... Si te quedas a mi lado, sólo sufrirás... No quiero que... — Hayate no termino de hablar ya que Carim la había callado con un beso, el cual correspondió Hayate.

— ¡Por favor! Sé que será muy doloroso... Pero déjame ser feliz a tu lado, al menos por este tiempo.

— ¡Carim! - Hayate rompió a llorar, todo el llanto que había estado conteniendo estos seis meses.

Luego de eso, Hayate confesó todo a sus amigos, quienes le regalaron por no decirles nada, pero que al mismo tiempo lloraron a mares al saber que pronto Hayate ya no estaría más con ellos. Ahí comprendió Nanoha lo que había intentado decir en aquella ocasión su amiga "Algún día dejaré de molestarte".

La siguiente semana Carim, Nanoha y Fate fueron con Hayate a las citas que tenía en el hospital, los resultados fueron los mismos, sin esperanzas de mejorar y cada día más débil.

Ya se notaba la enfermedad en Hayate, ya no comía, había perdido peso, no dormía y más ojeras en sus ojos lo demostraban. Estaba perdiendo la movilidad.

Carim sufría mucho al ver al amor de su vida, morir lenta y dolorosamente. Pero Hayate siempre sonreía, ya que ella misma le había dicho a Carim que quería morir con una sonrisa.

Las últimas semanas Hayate había perdido la movilidad de sus piernas. Como consecuencia quedo en silla de ruedas.

— ¡Pensé que no tendría que usar una otra vez! - Bromeó al ver a Carim tan callada.

— Hayate... ¿No cambiarás nunca? - Carim sonrió un poco.

— Iré a hacer unas cosas, vuelvo más tarde — Carim se despido de Hayate y luego salió de la casa.

— Creo que veré leeré algo para entretenerme — Hayate Exclamó al verse sola en la casa, pero de repente sintio un fuerte puntazo en el pecho, tan fuerte que la hizo caer al suelo.

— ¡No! Esto no puede acabar así... Aún no le digo a Carim lo mucho que la amo... No... Me he despedido de ella... No... — El dolor se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

— ¿Acaso... Esto... Terminará así? — Susurro antes de cerrar los ojos.

Hayate despertó en el hospital, había pasado una semana en estado de coma. Sentía que ya no tenía fuerzas, su cuerpo ya casi no le respondía, el día había llegado. Era hora de decir adiós.

En eso entro la doctora, le dijo a Hayate que habían tres personas en la sala de espera, Hayate pidió hablar con ellas.

Al estar las tres frente a Hayate, no pudieron evitar llorar.

— ¡Vamos chicas! No lloren... No es bueno para mí... corazón el verlas así — Sonrió mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho.

— Aun así, puedes sonreír — Carim y las demás sonrieron también.

— Fate... Nanoha... Quiero que me prometan algo...

— Claro, lo que quieras - Ambas respondieron.

— ¡Pase lo que pase... No dejen que las separen! Su amor es muy sincero, no permitan que lo arruinen...

— Tenlo por seguro.

— Nanoha y Fate... Gracias por ser mis amigas... Son las mejores amigas que este mapache pervertido pudo tener en la vida.

— También tú fuiste la mejor amiga que pudimos haber tenido Fate-chan y yo — Nanoha respondió por ambas, ya que Fate no le salían las palabras por las lágrimas.

— Carim... Gracias por estar a mi lado, ahora quiero que seas feliz... Que no te importe lo que piensen tus padres... Ni la gente... Has lo que tú quieras hacer - Hayate sostenía la mano de Carim, quien lloraba a más no poder.

— Hayate... ¿Cómo seré feliz sin ti? - Su garganta se sentía áspera de tanto llorar, las palabras no salían de su boca.

— Estaré contigo siempre... Porque estaré en tu corazón... Porque me amas... Y... Te amo con toda mi alma...

Al pronunciar las últimas palabras, su corazón se detuvo. Carim, Nanoha y Fate lloraron mucho la pérdida de Hayate.

Muchos lloraron su muerte, en el funeral asistieron muchas personas, Hayate por su gran personalidad, había hecho muchos amigos, y a todo el mundo le caía muy bien. Pero se había ido. Y por mucho que doliera, tenían que seguir adelante.

Después del funeral, Carim entró a la casa de Hayate, ya que le había dado una copia hace algún tiempo atrás, ahí en la habitación de Hayate encontró aquella máscara de mapache junto a una nota. Al revisar la nota vio que estaba dirigida a ella, apresuradamente comenzó a leerla.

 _De Hayate para Carim._

 _He aquí escribiendo está nota, mi mano tiembla y pienso mucho en lo que escribo._

 _Hace casi cuatro años. Desde que te conocí, desde la primera vez que te mí, hubo algo que me atrajo mucho de ti, nunca me había enamorado, pero tú... Con tu indiferencia me enamoraste, sería tu bella sonrisa, tus ojos, tu corazón, en realidad fue todo de ti, lo que me enamoro. Siempre buscando maneras de hacerte feliz. Sé que mi tiempo se acorta con cada día que pasa, pero antes sólo quiero decirte algo._

 _¡Vive! No dejes que nadie tome decisiones por ti, si no quieres casarte. No te cases, que no te importe lo que diga el mundo, vive, Ríe, ama, Llora, todo lo que desees hacer en esta vida. Recuerda que la vida puede ser muy corta a veces. Disfruta de cada día. Así como yo disfrute los míos._

 _Yo estaré siempre a tu lado protegiéndote, así que no estarás sola, yo te guiare al amor, yo estaré siempre en tu corazón, y algún día nos volveremos a ver._

 _Pero sobre todo. No permitas que se esconda tristeza detrás de esa hermosa sonrisa._

 _Te amo Carim._

Al terminar de leer la nota, Carim no pudo evitar llorar, pero en su corazón ya estaba la tomada la decisión, Hayate le había enseñado a ser valiente.

— Yo también te amo, y te amaré siempre - Fue lo único que pronuncio antes de salir hacia la casa de su familia.

 _3 años más tarde._

Las cosas han cambiado mucho. Fate y Nanoha se casaron y adoptaron a una niña llamada Vivio, van todo los meses a visitar la tumba de Hayate, Vivio conoce a Hayate por medio de fotografías.

Carim deshizo el compromiso, y se fue por un tiempo de la cuidad. No se supo más de ella. Hasta ahora. Carim está en la tumba de Hayate.

— Hayate, he vuelto... Gracias por todo lo que me diste... Tres años de indiferencia de mi parte... Seis meses de amistad y tres meses de noviazgo... En el que me demostraste el verdadero amor, y en el que me diste la fuerza y valentía de enfrentarme al mundo. Gracias por todo Hayate, algún día nos volveremos a ver. Porque nuestro amor... ¡Es eterno!

Hayate Yagami, una chica que a pesar de las adversidades. Siempre mantuvo una sonrisa en su rostro, hasta el último momento de su vida.

Detrás de una sonrisa ocultaba todo su dolor. La felicidad de los demás era su felicidad.

 _ **FIN!**_


End file.
